Chōza Akimichi
is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and former team-mate of Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. Together they were the previous Ino–Shika–Chō trio. He is also the . Background During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Chōza and his team-mates assisted in the village's defence.Naruto chapter 502, page 7 A few years later, Chōza learned that Chōji was treated as an outcast because of his weight and that he was being told by other children that the Akimichi were useless ninja. Chōza told him that one day, he would have true friends that would realise that wasn't the true Chōji. Chōza is the head of the Akimichi clan, and was part of an "Ino–Shika–Chō Trio" alongside Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, his name being the Chō part of the group name. At some point in time before Chōji became a genin, he took him to the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi Clan Memorial where he told him about the three clan's special bond and his future as the next head of the Akimichi. Personality He is a gentle and caring man with seemingly great wisdom and understanding of the world, and has deep love for his son, Chōji. Like the rest of his clan, he has a large appetite, and is prone to eat everything on an entire page on the menu. Appearance Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head. When he uses the Multi-Size Technique two markings appear under his eyes; these markings disappear when he reverts to his normal size.Naruto chapter 529, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 529, page 12 Abilities Like his son and the rest of his clan, Chōza uses the special technique that allows him to change calories into chakra. As the leader of his clan, it is highly logical that he is skilled in all of his clan's secret techniques. He was able to provide assistance to Kakashi Hatake against Deva Path, as well as put the Asura Path out of commission for most of the battle with a single hit after it was paralysed by Kakashi's Lightning Release Shadow Clone. Like most members of his clan, he also wields a bō in battle that has the ability to lengthen in proportion to him when he grows in size, with great proficiency. Chōza has shown an incredible amount of physical strength in his appearances, able to stop Kinkaku's massive tailNaruto chapter 529, page 3 as well as stop the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with his bō, creating an opening for his son to attack it.Naruto chapter 537, page 2 Chōza was able to endure Asuma's burning ash technique without receiving significant damage.Naruto chapter 533, page 10 Akimichi Clan Techniques As the head of his clan, he is probably well versed if most if not all of his clan's techniques. He has demonstrated skill with the Multi-Size Technique able to stay in this form for an extended period of time without any noticeable strain on him or his chakra reserves and the Human Bullet Tank which he used alongside his son in during his battle with Pain.Naruto chapter 423. He has also used the Partial Multi-Size Technique to crush the Asura Path. All of these revolve around the clan's special ability to increase the size of their various body parts. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc He made his official appearance during the Chūnin Exam Festival, sitting alongside his former team-mates who were talking about the fact that Inoichi had a daughter, and how troublesome that was, according to Shikaku, while Chōza was looking at the menu only to order everything on the page that he was looking at. When Shikamaru came to pick up his father, Chōza invited him to come and eat with them. Invasion of Konoha Arc He made his next appearance during the end of the Konoha Invasion arc, using the Multi-Size Technique to trample some Otogakure Shinobi, and later met up with Inoichi and Shikaku to reunite the original Ino–Shika–Chō Trio. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Chōza visits the hospital after Chōji takes the Three Coloured Pills. Although he is not able to see Chōji because he is recovering, he expresses relief that Tsunade returned to the village and thus was able to save his son's life. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, when Shikamaru comes looking for Chōji at his home, Chōza and tells him he's out in the hills behind the house training. Invasion of Pain Arc When the invasion of Pain begins, Chōza forms a team that includes Chōji to scout the village in search of enemies. They are drawn to the site of Kakashi's battle with Pain. Chōza and Chōji crush the Asura Path as they arrive and then turn their attention to the Deva Path. The Deva Path defeats much of the team with its Shinra Tensei, but its brief display allows Chōza, Chōji, and Kakashi to discern how its abilities work and formulate an attack plan. Kakashi buries a chain underground while Chōza and Chōji attack it with Double Human Bullet Tank, taking hold of the chain as they are flung back to immobilise the Deva Path while Kakashi attacks. The still-active Asura Path blocks his attack, buying enough time for the Deva Path to counter. In the aftermath, Chōza is apparently killed. A mini-Katsuyu soon latches onto him, allowing Tsunade to monitor him remotely and determine that he is still alive. She tells Chōji this and advises him to take Chōza to the hospital. Chōji stays with Chōza for the remainder of the invasion. He later watches on in disbelief as Kakashi is revived, wondering what was happening. Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Chōza is placed in the First Division. The First Division is sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching Akatsuki coalition. After using the Multi-Size Technique, Chōza engages a revived Asuma Sarutobi and Dan Katō, who remarks that Chōza has grown since the last time they saw each other. He distracts Dan while other members of the Division prepare to trap him in the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment. In the middle of his fight with Dan, Chōza is also drawn into other battles occurring on the battlefield. After Kinkaku transforms, Chōza blocks a swing from Kinkaku's tail. When Chōji later has difficulty fighting Asuma, Chōza dives in front of Asuma's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to protect him. He reminds Chōji of his duty as an Akimichi, giving him the resolve he needs to face Asuma. Chōza then watches with pride as Chōji uses the clan's Calorie Control along with the Butterfly Bullet Bombing technique to defeat Asuma. By nightfall, Dan has been contained and Chōji has defeated the other revived ninja still in play. The apparent victory is short-lived, as Madara Uchiha soon appears on the battlefield and summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Chōza uses the Super Multi-Size Technique and joins Chōji in attacking it, but it defeats them both with little effort. He takes cover as the statue rampages across the battlefield. After Madara retreats, he and the rest of the shinobi present stand in circles as per Shikamaru's instructions. This was done until Naruto could arrive at their location and differentiate the real shinobi from the White Zetsu Army imposters. When Naruto's shadow clone finally arrives, he thanks him for coming an informs him that headquarters had already told them everything. As Chōza continues his conversation with Dan while guarding the barrier, he informs him that Madara Uchiha had been resurrected as well and that Tsunade — in the capacity of Hokage — and the other Kage were facing him on the battlefield which shocks Dan. Although Chōza praises Tsunade as a Hokage, Dan tells Chōza that only Hashirama could ever defeat Madara, and implores him to head out to find the caster of the Impure World Resurrection technique and stop them instead of guarding the barrier — seeing this as the only way to stop Madara leaving Chōza to wonder if Madara was really that invincible. Movies Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower Chōza Akimichi was assigned to a team along with Minato Namikaze and Shibi Aburame to intervene in the crisis in Rōran, where a Konoha missing-nin from the future called Mukade is building a Puppet Army using the power of the Ryūmyaku, an ancient chakra flow deep underground the city, and plans to change the future to his favour, conquering the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Minato asks the Third Hokage's permission to bring his student, Kakashi Hatake, and the Hokage agrees. Trivia * According to the databooks: ** Chōza's hobby is visiting all-you-can-eat shops. Quotes * (To Chōji) "Chōji, you've got a kinder heart than anyone I know. There will be someone who will see that in you, and become your friend. If you meet him, treat him as your best friend, and become comrades who will trust in each other more than anything else."Naruto chapter 190, page 11 * (To Ino) "Tsunade's return to Konoha utterly saved us. If she hadn't come, Chōji would now be…"Naruto chapter 236, page 9 * (To Chōji) "Don't get soft on me Chōji! You're a 16th generation Akimichi, act like it!"Naruto chapter 533, page 12 * (To Shikamaru) "Sorry Chōji's been such a pain to deal with… but that's all over. He's now worthy of being the 16th head of the Akimichi."Naruto chapter 534, page 3 References